<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the copper knight by hereticjellyzzzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562841">the copper knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticjellyzzzz/pseuds/hereticjellyzzzz'>hereticjellyzzzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cersei gets better but she is still cersei, Daenarys goes mad but more credible, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Sansa Stark, F/M, Implied Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, It Gets Worse, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Past Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Separations, Sibling Incest, Westeros is Fucked, cersei finds someone who respect her, cersei has a fourth child, cersei is not as crazy, cersei never burns baelor's sept, everyone dies, mentions of marital rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticjellyzzzz/pseuds/hereticjellyzzzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A copper knight gets in the path of cersei lannister and he changes everything.</p><p>i decided to edit the ficc, only  minor changes really but most are gramatical errors, english is not my first language after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister/Addam Marbrand, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the copper knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had barely paid any attention to the man when in the rock, back when she had been a child cersei had been focused solely on her twin Jaime. She had thought him her other half, her male reflection and she had loved him because he was as tall and handsome  as she was. He had been her first love and she would had have no other than him, except the silver prince though only so she could be queen.</p><p>But time had teached her  many lessons, people -  men in general -were fools who could not see her potential and her worth.  Rhaegar never cared for her, first  he married that dornish bitch and later he ran off with the wolf pup . He never spared a though for her, never appreciated her strength or beauty and then he died . 

Cersei did not weep for him.</p><p>Then robert had been crowned king and she married him at her father request.  He had been as strong and handsome as she could had hoped and she though she could have been happy with him in spite of his boorishness ..  but then the fool had to say another woman’s name when he was still inside of her and she vowed to never let him win. She would retrun tenfold every humiliation and she would  never bear his children.

</p><p> </p><p>And he had been more beast than men with every month passed. He used her as he liked, he mounted her as a bitch and moved her body to his pleasure without a care that he was hurting her. He pulled her hair and entered her when she was dry and then had the gall to complain about her unwilliness. She scorned him and insulted as much as she could get away and her acid tongue little by little plowed throug his thick skull well enough for him to realize  he was unwelcome. After myrcella’s birth he barely visited her chambers and she  had been  glad.</p><p> But  he found other ways to shame her, he paraded his whores in front of her and the whole court. Every feast he had a wench on his lap even when she, his wife, sat at his side. He was loud in his praises to his harlots and after drinking to his heart's content he brought them  back to his chambers after summoning jaime so he could hear how her husband dishonored his vows to her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaime.</em>
</p><p>He always said he loved her but he never defended from Robert, not from his fists or his unwanted touch  and after she managed to rid herself of the oaf he let himself be captured by the starks, he left her alone, with  the imp as protection, in the capital to brave stannis’s forces and the came back with no apologies and with a hand cut off. He expected to be received with open arms after all she had to suffer  and then he had the gall to look hurt when she said him he arrived to late.</p><p> </p><p>But the worse of all he came with that stupid  giant ugly cow, she thinks with a sneer.</p><p>The maid of tarth with her big blue eyes and giant body and ridicoulus loyalty, Cersei knows not what kind of magic that freak did to her lover, to her brother to make him change so much. He was no longer the proud golden lion  of lannister, the most feared knight in the realm but a sad, gloom cripple !!. He was  only a shade of his past self. He was morose and older than his years and almost as dour as stannis had been . Even cousin lancel was worthier of her than her brother, the father of her three cubs.</p><p>But if its something that she does not dislike is that with Jaime  came addam marbrand a moon later.</p><p> </p><p>Almost as tall as Jaime, certainly taller than her cousin, he had copper-gold locks and was clean shaven, his eyes were the same colour of his  finely combed  hair and he had been handsome. He looked at her with… respect, something that she is unused and he never dismissed her thoughts and opinions just because she had a cunt and not a cock, unlike her father. He had been the picture of chivalry and he didn’t even leer at her though she could feel his eyes following her.</p><p>And he was her kin through her marbrand grandmother.</p><p> </p><p>She had not thought difficult to seduce him, to make him her pet and sword and made him think himself her protector. And she was not mistaken, after a feast she gone to him, his cheeks had flushed   and his eyes were bright but he had  composed himself in her presence and he  listened as she spell a sorrowful tale, how she was mistreated by Robert and how the little imp fough her presence in the small council when she only wanted to protect her son, how her twin  largely ignored her and no longer was able to protect her, how her father wanted to married her off again, to that sword-swallower from highgarden after arranging for her son to marry the man's sister.  

 after she finshed he had been quiet and cersei had a moment of doubt, thinking she had miscaculated his leaning. But then addam marbrand laid his sword at her feet and swore himself to her, he gave her his oath as knight to protect her as her liege lady, he swore himself to her and not tywin lannister and he told her he would be her man until his last days, that he would protect her and obey her and she belived him.



He was an honest man. He was handsome and he was loyal, truly loyal.

 She accepted his oath there, in a dusty chamber of maegor holdfast.

</p><p>From then on he was never far from her.  He was a knight first but he was intelligent to accept not all things could be solved with fists and swords and so he gathered his own net of spyes. He brought her letters and whispers and informed her about what was happening with the army in the riverlands that jaime was commanding. After listening to her complains about the lady margaery he decided to investigated in her behalf and after a few months and well placed bribes he found evidence that the harlot  was not a maid. She  then, in front of all courtiers,  summoned  seven septas to examine the rose of highgarden and when the old women returned and announced that the chit was not in fact a maid cersei barely managed to conceil her laughter. She then annuled the bethrotal between the little slut and tommen and in retribution for the insult that house tyrell had made to the crown she ordered that the former rose of highgarden take the veil of a silent sister and to make sure it was done, cersei herself accompanied the highgarden slut to a motherhouse. With the caos in the capital the news that the old crone suddenly passed in her sleep did not cause much reaction. After all most thought the old with had died of shock and shame. 
 
She never knew  if it was her knight who did it but who else could have been if not her most true servant.</p><p>Mace tyrell  was shamed for having a slut for a daughter and he left for highgarden in less than a fortnight after  being coerced to let his son loras as an honored guest in the red keep . He also kept sending wagon after wagon of food from his lands on the reach as it was agreed in the contract both he and she signed.</p><p>But her delight in defeating her enemies did not last.  The high  sparrow had been gathering too much support from the peasants and he tried to arrange a trial to determinated the true of the claims that she had slept with her brother.  He trapped her when she visted the sept of baelor and he  tried to order his septons to drag her in the bowels of the building but her knight stormed in in with a few men carrying crossbows  and leapt to defend her. He took a club on the head and was carried out unconscious after they killed all the septons and septas that intented to imprison her.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after that,her twin returned. Addam was still lying in his sickbed with cersei by her side and she did not left him to see her brother. With all that had happened cersei knew she had had too much undeserved faith in her jaime, she had been blinded by her  love of him to be able to see that his faults were many and vital. She now knew there were better useful men to make use than her brother.</p><p>Addam marbrand was kind and genuinely valued her thoughts, he listened and offered council and even when she did not heard him he obeyed. Though he wanted her,  he never demanded anything  or implied that he would not follow her if she did not gave him her body. Cersei was almost sure that if she rejected his advances he would apologize and never insist again.</p><p>And  most important, he was here when she needed him the most, he was not put out by her ruthlessness and he always sought to help in whichever way  he could .He asked nothing in return but to be around her, he demanded nothing and  he was able and loyal and handsome, the three things Jaime no longer was.</p><p> </p><p>Se had enough of irksome, unworthy brothers and she married her knight in the sept of the red keep  with tommen and a few Lannister cousins as witness.  Much courtiers whispered that it was to quell the rumours between she and her twin but it was no the case, she married addam because he was good and honorauble and he loved her. With her son’s help she sent jaime back to the rock to be it's lord and she felt no guilt.  He would only be in the way and she had see him glaring at her and her new husband when he thought they were not looking, he had been jealous that she had found a better man than him and he would try to spoil her hapiness. But most important, she no longer wanted him.</p><p> </p><p>When addam brought back her sweet myrcella she knew  she had made the right choice. He had started talkings with the prince of dorne, so the old gouty man would let her daughter come back. It only took a few months, and her darling girl was back. Her husband had delivered the heavily injured ser gregor back to sunspear along with the promise to made the prince Trystane the lord of Castamere when he married myrcella and it was enough to satisfy the dornish. The old man accepted promptly and her little girl returned.</p><p>Addam later told her while caressing her big belly that he had killed elaria sand and three of the sandsnakes with prince doran’s approval when the women tried to poison myrcella, They both agreed to let the matters be, even when she wanted retribution but in the end she relented seeing that her daughter really loved her dornish prince and cersei thinks with a frown , the boy made myrcella happy.</p><p>They all five lived a couple of years in peace. With her guidance and her husband’s tommen grew from the boy who wanted to please everyone and cried for everything to a strong handsome young man that she could  feel proud of. Time came and he decided to betrotht him to a  girl from the stormlands so he could have been sure of the suport of his bannermen since he was the lord of storm's end. Later  Myrcella wedded her prince and traveled back to the westerlands to the newly restored castamere.</p><p>She and her husband acommpanied her oldest daughter to her seat, to help her settle in and also to visit the keep addam was heir of. There in asmark many of his cousins received them, along with his father. The old lord mabrand was very sick and had been glad to be able to see his son after many years. He had been delighted to meet his only grandchild and  only gave praises to his son and cersei for making such beautiful child but his younger brother was other matter, with careful words the man agreed that joanna  was a charming child but lamented that his nephew sitll had no heir and and would never obtain it since cersei was made unable to conceive by the difficult birth. 

She had been just about to say were he could shove his opinions but addam's reply was faster. ''She is my heir, woman or not, she would rule ashemark after my death and i advise you, uncle, to never utter such words again. Do not forget that she also has the lion's blood through her mother and cersei  roars just as mightly as any of her kind.''</p><p>She had smiled then and the memory never fails to amuse her.

After a few months there they had to return to the capital but since it would have been a terrible discourtesy to not visit her brother they went first to the rock.  Jaime received with a magnificent feast and they sat right at his side in the high table. Her fool of a  brother  smiled and laughed and even carried his young niece around, but she could see through his bland cheer and she found him hurt by the fact she produced a child that was not his. Any time they were alone he tried to tried to get in her good graces again,  he talked about how much he loved her and how much he missed her, he say he did not care that she had a husband, they could keep their relationship like they did when she married robert. He say he would never marry and  would be happy to declare her daughter as his heir if only cersei came back to him. He  also offered to kill her husband so no one would question why she and her husband had parted ways .

 She had been stunned at the last part and her reply was such frosty one that he was left speechles. Then cersei went running to her daughter and hugged her. For thhe first time she appreciated she had his father's hair and not hers. She could never had been at rest if her youngest only reminded her that she could might as well be jaime's for. She had gazed at her  chubby hands and then to her green eyes and tried to think of jaime at that age and the happyness they had before their relationship changed to something less ...fraternalbut all she could see in the green eyes of her daughter was  his eyes, his angry eyes and all his failures and she made her choice to never bed him again. 

The next days jaime sought her again and apologized for offering to kill addam. With a clenched jaw he said he understood she was fond of him and that she would not want him harmed. He also said it was no matter. He still loved her and could accept if she wanted to keep both of them.

With disgust cersei dismissed him without a thought. She was wary of the way he looked at her child and her husband and she decided not trust him with the lives of her family.</p><p> </p><p>She and addam had one more year of peace before the dragon queen came back. With all the manouvres and treaties they made since they married, the girl had to fight four of the seven kingdoms: dorne, the stormlands, the westerlands, the riverlands, including the crowlands. The presence of the imp at her side inflamed her rage but in the end only made more enemies to the bitch, no one wanted to be associated with a kinslayer  and both she and addam started a campaign to discredit the taragaryen girl. They paid many bards to sign about the  atrocities she commited, they exagerated anything they could and painted her as a devil-worshipper mad as aerys had been, a woman fond of sacrificing her prisoners to her red god and a slavemaster who owned hundreds of euncuh slaves. A woman intent on destroying westeros with her dothraki scremers , willing to tear away all the castles a rape and loot any smallfolk she caught.</p><p>


An while many peasants and noblefolk believe them, the other kingdoms did not join them. The reach was neutral since they still had loras tyrell in a dungeon and the vale refused to help either side. The Targaryen whore only had the north since she had captured ned stark’s bastard and the iron islands who were not more than pirate scum.</p><p>Cersei was not a fool, she knew the bitch had still her own barbarian army aside from the three dragons and thanks to her husband advice she decided to send an envoy to bravos to hire a faceless man for her and her little brother.  She organized many parleys with the intention to stall the blonde bitch and  it had been going well until  the imp was discovered dead in his bed.</p><p>The whore knew she was the next and burned down the westerlands in retaliation. Dozens of houses were exterminated that day, along with the Lannister fleet and her older daughter and her husband . Even the rock it self had been heavily damaged. IAll the exists were melted  by drandonfire Many  of who were living inside died from hunger or fallen rocks. The ones clever enough to try to flee  by the lion’s mouth were  killed by the bitch's archers or burned to death like her brother.</p><p>But alla had not been lost then, the slut's  allies were squabbilling between each other. Sansa stark had managed to restle power from her half-brother by imprisoning  him and as queen in the north she  abandoned the tragaryen  harlot. Asha Greyjoy had been killed by her uncle along with her brother and so the  dragon queen was left alone with her own men.</p><p>She was seen as a foreigner invader and with her last westerosi allies dead or in disgrace she went mad.</p><p> She burned down the riverlands twice and  then went to storm's end and turned the castle in a new harrenahll. She flew to dorne and burned sunspear and the water garden and  thus ended the martell line. She  also attacked the eyre and the keep that had stood from a millenia crumpled like glass, and then she went to the gates of the moon and let her dragons eat the  last arryn and all the royces that were part of his guard. She remained there in the desolated keep for a day to get provisions and then flyed north. She landed in  winterfell and demanded for jon snow to be given to her but when the old maester told her that as the queen sansa had prohibited that he received visits , he had been unable to care for the former king and he had died the last week from  a chill. 

The few who were lucky to survive what happened after told the dragon queen screeched for sansa's head and her dragons would not let anyone leave the keep until she had it. Danaerys targaryen destroyed the stables and the smithy and all the soldiers that went to confronted died roasted. The few unsullies that had been able to  arrive at winterfell searched all the rooms and even the cript but found npthing except the cripple younger brother of sansa stark. The queen and brand stark talked in the goodswood but something went wrong and the woman burned him to ash. She the ordered to his men to go back to the capital and wait for her. She flew again with her dragonz and after two days managed to find a little group of knights and a lady  who sat sidesaddle on a horse . She dismounted confronted the former queen in the north, both call themselves a murdererds and monsters and when the dragon queen was just to attackt the other woman with a sword  a blonde knight parried her blow and embeded his sword in her knee. At the screeches of her mother the three dragons attacked  all the group  and would have killed all except the queen had she not recognized the blonde knight was in fact a woman.
Brienne of tarth, thought alive , was badly burned. All her fair hair had fallen out and her face lacked skin in the cheeks, her heavy armor had melted in her arms but from below  the waist she was untouched  save for her left leg which  was broken form when she jumped out of her horse. Pained and angry,  the dragon queen had retrieved the sword of sansa stark's knight , oathkeeper, from her scabbard to cut both of her hands. Then the injured queen dragged her close to drogon and mounted him. They flew with the maid of tarth in his claws to kingslanding, where she was given to the barbarian army as a toy and died a gruesome death a few weeks later.

</p>
<p> </p><p>As the wound given by the maid of tarth started to fester the dragon slut knew she was dying and the for the last time  she flew astride her black beast to the red keep, focused on bringing fire and blood to her enemies.</p><p>Millions died, including cersei  herself along her son and young daughter and her husband. But the dragon queen was not done and with was left of her  army ,she burned dorne, the stormlands and oldtown and kept flying south to never been  seen again. 

Shortly after her departure the others descended to the wall and killed the few northerners that were left alive. They crossed the neck without any opposition and then marched south. They revived all the ones who had been killed in the wars and  attacked the last bastion of humanity in westeros. Highgarden simply did no had the numbers to fight, much less with all their crops burned and  the last tyrells decided to go in fllames rather that join the army of the dead, a futile effort to stale the abominations.</p><p>Westeros turned in a land of dead people and was avoided like valyria had been since its doom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>